unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
History Better Than a Novel
|details = This is a request from the writer in Europe. "The Romance of the Three Kingdoms is a bit fantastical, but there is charm ot the novel in its characters and story. But the truth is even more fascinating. Surely I can ask you to investigate the historical work as well?"You should talk to that girl again if you want to know about the three kingdoms. |step1 = /Yellow Turban Rebellion/Chongqing/Girl near northern Mansion/ The year is 184. The wicked reign of the Han Dynasty continues, as the people are desperate for help. "The Blue Emperor's already dead, the Yellow Emperor shall take his stead", they cried. The founder of Taiping Dao, Zhang Jiao dad seized the favor of the people with a mysterious power, and caused an uprising in hopes of becoming the next emporor. His hopes were extinguished by an army dispatched to suppress the rebellion, but the incident revealed how much dissatisfaction there existed towards the Inperial Court. |step2 = /Campaign Against Dong Zhuo/Chongqing/Girl/ When nothing changed, the dissatisfaction of the people continued day after day, and the rule of the emperor was finally overthrown. The general, Dong Zhuo rose as the defender of the next emperor. Dong Zhuo took the warring general, Lu Bu as a son, and used his backing to begin his domination. Eventually public opinion swayed toward Dong Zhuo. among the vassals who responded to the crises, Ts'aso Ts'ao, Liu Peiu, and Dun Jian became the key figures of the divided 3 countries. |step3 = /Battle of Guandu/Chongqing/Girl/ After the defeat of Dong Zhuo, Ts'ao Ts'ao came to the forefront. He suppressed the middle region of the Yellow River, and extended his powers and became known as the "champion of the central plains". But the situation becomes volatile with the introduction of Yuan Shao, the leader of the Anti-Dong Zhuo Alliance that untied the north of the yellow river. The two were friends when they were younger. The two warriors finally had their battle in Guandu, with Ts'ao Ts'ao more numerous armies defeating Yuan Shao's troops. |step4 = /Battle of Changban/Chongqing/Girl/ Liu Pei recognized Ts'ao Ts'ao as the only hero who could stand against him. Liu Pei did not have a base of operation, and becoming a wandering general. However his virtues attracted sympathy and a hundred thousand people followed him into exile. Ts'ao Ts'ao chased after Liu Pei as he escaped to Changbang. Liu Pei is saved by his brother-in law Zhang Fei's warcry and the courage of the loyal Zhao Yun. |step5 = /Battle of Red Cliffs/Chongqing/Girl/ Liu Pei stopped wandering and by the recommendation of the genius and renowned strategist Zhuge Liang, he allied with Sun Jian's heir, Sun Quan, and became determined to fight Ts'ao ts'ao. Sun Quan's strategists, Zhou Yu and the others started a battle at Red Cliff. The Liu Pei alliance repelled the Ts'ao Ts'ao and his ten times greater military strength through fire and false information, pushing his forces to the brink. |step6 = /Battle of Hefei/Chongqing/Girl/ After that, Liu Pei entered the land of Shu. Ts'ao Ts'ao also turned his eye towards Shu, and Sun Quan moved a large army towards Hefei, a strategic point downstream of the Yangtze. Ts'ao Ts'ao's army guards, having fought thousands of battle bravely, drove back Sun Quan's forces. Zhang Liao drew close to Sun Quan himself, and the term "Liao is coming" is used in this area to scare small children. |step7 = /Battle of Xiaoting/Chongqing/Girl/ In the end, Cao Cao dies and his heir Cao Pi destroys the Han and forms a new dynasty called Wei. Liu Bei succeeds to the Han and names himself Emperor. Later, his sworn brother Guan Yu is killed by Sun Quan, Emperor of Wu, causing Liu Bei to enter a state of despair. Liu Bei attacks Wu at Yiling, but is beaten. he later falls ill and dies. |step8 = /Battle of the Wuzhang Plains/Chongqing/Girl/ After Liu Bei's death, his son, Liu Quan succeeds as Emperor, with Zhuge Liang as his guardian. Shu Han begins to invade Cao Wei's territory. They form an alliance with Wu, but it falls apart after the death of Zhuge Liang at Wuzhang Plains. In time, Cao Wei destroys both Shu Han and Sun Wu, ending the period of the Three Kingdoms. |step9 = /Story of Life/Chongqing/Girl/ A history better than a novel.' The history written in the Three Kingdoms story with its drama is an example of that. Winners and losers are born in history, but they each have their own thoughts and drives during life. A story of the lives of many people...That is history. And that's why I like the story of the Three Kingdoms. |stepfinal = Historical Fact-The Three Kingdoms Guide/Chongqing/near Girl/ The historical record of the Three Kingdoms which served as the case for the Romance of the Three Kingdoms was in and of itself as fascinating story. As Shakespeare said, 'Truth is more interesting then a tale'. I must investigate the book recording the history of the Three Kingdoms help by the girl for my report. |discoXP = 460 |cardXP = 230 |reportXP = 150 |reportfame = 70 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Story of Rivaling Warlords/Search/1/Appraisal/3/Chinese/1/Romance of the Three Kingdoms |subQ1 = quest/True Face of the Villian/Search/6/Appraisal/8/Chinese/1/Tanka Poem |subQ2 = quest/Unreadable Letter/Search/8/Appraisal/10/Chinese/1/Guandishizu |subQ2 = quest/Split of Domination/Recognition/8/Archaeology/10/Chinese/1/Red Cliffs |chainQ1 = |landarea = Chongqing |seaarea = Western East Asia }}